Date-ditched
by Sheeta-chan
Summary: Being date-ditched in the middle of the woods what not what she had planned. When Naru comes for her a certain trip to the hospital leaves him to take care of her! Will Mai be able to tell him that she loves him? Read and review! One-shot (Sucky summary but I tried)


**HEY HEY GUYS! Here is a one-shot! I would actually like to maybe build a story off of it. But idk though so please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like it! Please go check out my other stories!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own ghost hunt or any of its character's**

 **Mai (pov)**

Why did I even agree to this?! Look, I know I'm not the most attractive girl but he didn't have to leave me in the middle of nowhere. That's right. I, Mai Taniyama, have been date-ditched. If you don't know what it is- I'll sum it up for you. The date takes you to the middle of freakin no-where, and drops you off there. Yep. I am in the woods somewhere, alone. It all started with my 'date' asking me out.

 **Few days earlier, Mai (pov)**

I was late for work, like so late. I run as fast as I can. If that teacher didn't have to ask me to help out with the smaller kids I wouldn't be so late, but I can't complain. I love kids. So now here I am, running to SPR. Running to my slave-driving boss (that I may or may not have a serious crush on) that loves tea.

Running up the stairs to the office my bag decides to get caught on the railing, spilling out all over the side-walk. Just one good day, that's all I ask for. I scramble for all my stuff. Finally grabbing my stuff and shoving it back into my bag I stand. I compose myself a little before walking in.

I open the door and take I step, I freeze. Oh, crap. There standing in the hallway is none other than Kaneki. The most handsome and popular guy in school. So apparently my friends say. I honestly don't pay attention that much. To busy trying to get my boss, who may or may not be the famous Oliver Davis, to say thank you for the tea I bring him.

He flashes me a dazzling smile. It is kind of almost fake. "Mai Taniyama, yes?" he asks. I nod. After a few minutes I snap back into reality. I quickly put my stuff down by my desk. I turn and ask, "Do you have an appointment?" I ask. He shakes his head and says, "Actually I-" he is cut off by the opening of Narus offices door *cough* lair *cough*. "Mai, you're late," he states. He then realizes someone else is in the room. He turns to Kaneki and says, "Do you have an appointment?" He smiles and shakes his head no. "Actually no, I don't. This is just the only place that I know how to get ahold of Mai at," he says. Surprise etches on to my. He turns to me, "Actually Mai. I was wondering… are you free Wednesday night? I would really like to take you to dinner then to a party." My eyes grow wide. Kaneki, the most handsome guy in school is asking me out. He actually rivals Naru in the looks department. He seems nice too. Probably says thank you. Now that's a _real_ man. _'A bit bitter much Mai?'_ I think.

I apparently didn't make a noise for a little bit. He then smiles a broader smile and asks, "Is that alright?" I shake my head yes. Wait what? I'm actually saying yes? Well, hope is kind of lost with Naru. "Um ya… Sure," I say, with my face red. He nods and says, "Awesome, I'll pick you up at 9. Your friend told me where you live. I'll see you later!" He then walks out the door. I stand there for a moment, trying to comprehend what just happened. I hear Naru say, "Mai, tea." Then a door slam. Someday he will die of drinking too much tea, and that poor door might break off any day now.

I quickly get to work still thinking about the date. When I knock on Naru's door he doesn't reply. When I walk in without waiting any longer he doesn't look up from his file. I put the tea down and just turn to leave, without even waiting for a thank you. "Mai," he says. I turn to see his usual emotionless eyes, but with something different. Anger? Nah, he doesn't have anything to be angry with me about. Kaneki came on his own, I didn't invite him. "What?" I ask. His eyes don't leave mine, "Are you really going to go with him." Is was kinda more of statement than a question. But it still shocks me none the less. What does it matter to him? The shock leaves my face as I ask with anger, "What do you care?" He keeps his cool and answers, "Because I do." This makes me even madder. I turn my whole body towards him and say, "Oh ya? You lost every right to care when you accused me of loving your brother." I turn and shut the door behind me a little forcefully. That was maybe a bit too far but I don't care anymore.

 **Mai presents (pov)**

Now here I am. Sitting on log in the middle of the woods and tired of walking. He at least bought dinner. I smirk as I twirl his wallet in my hands. He won't be getting far. I grabbed it out of his coat pocket right before he dumped me out of the car, practically pushing me. He didn't know that I was once Tokyo's best pit pocket. When mom was ill someone had to pay the bills. I still feel bad for stealing people's money back then but- it needed to be done.

I suddenly have an idea. Call someone to come pick me up! Great! But who is still is up at 11 and is willing to drive at least 40 minutes to pick me up? Great, the only person who would still be up is Naru or Lin. They are both out of the question. My phone starts to ring. _'God does love me!'_ I think as I quickly click yes not even caring to look at the caller I.D..

"Moshi Moshi," I say. It's quiet on the other line. After a couple moments a man's voice speaks, "What on earth are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" It's Lin's voice. I quickly get over that fact that it's Lin and ask, "How do you know that?" I hear a sigh on the other line, then a reply, "Your phone transmits a signal. I could find you through the computer." "Ya, ok. I get that but why?" I ask. I here another sigh. I hear a grumble, then he says, "Naru asked me." Naru? Why would _he_ want to know? After a few more moments I finally say, "Ok… So… I was maybe left here by my 'date'." He sighs for the third time. "Naru is coming to get you," he tells me. Oh nononono not after the other day. Not after I said that. Right before I try to say no I hear someone grab the phone from Lin and say, "Don't go anywhere. Stay right there." I roll my eyes hearing Naru's voice. I can only muster a, "Fine." I hang up.

Now I just sit and wait. Great. It's really creepy out here. The trees loom over me in a dark silence. What was that poem? It was something like 'dark and deep'. Hmmm. 'Dark and deep but I promises to keep'. Somethin like that.

I hear a 'snap' behind me. I quickly turn. Nothing. Oh great. Just what I need right now, to be scared. Another snap. This time, right behind me. I turn and scream.

 **Naru (pov)**

How dare he. It was aggravating him even being in the office, let alone ask Mai out. My anger raged even more when she said yes. I thought she loved me, so she said, but could still be Gene. Now she's going out on a date with some other guy? I guess I couldn't just make her wait forever. I was even going to ask her out to do something. Well not really _ask_ but, you know what I mean. Yes I have feelings for the idiot. I don't even know why. I just do.

I was right to ask Lin to find out where she was. The idiot got herself dumped in the middle of no-where. That other guy and I are going to have a talk about leaving my employees in the forest in the middle of the night. Why would she even accept a date from him? I could tell she didn't actually know him very well. Well, she is an idiot.

I pull out of the apartment complex in the van. I head the way the gps is telling me. I drive for at least 20 minutes. Jeeze if anything happens to her I will definitely take it out on someone, probably that guy. I can't believe he dropped her off this far and now I have to go get her.

After another ten minutes I enter the woods. Tree branches hit the van as it drives down a path. God he could have murdered her and no one would know. Letting him take her out here is very stupid. Like how can someone be such an idiot? Well, my idiot. But that's not the point. 10 more minutes down the pass I see a body. A girl. In the middle of the path lying down.

I hit the brakes. Jumping out of the van I run to the girl. Praying it isn't Mai. It is. Her head is bleeding. I crouch down and take her head in my hands. "Mai! Mai!" I call. She doesn't answer. I check her breathing. Steady. She's just unconscious. Thank God.

I pick her up bridal stile and place her on the passenger side. I quickly shut the door and run to my side of the van. Typing the nearest hospital into the GPS I speed down the small path. I'm still on the small path when I hear a groan right next to me. I turn to see Mai slowly waking up. "Where… Where am I?" she asks. I keep my eyes on the road when I say, "I found you in the middle of the path, idiot. What the hell happened?" She just looks over at me, groggily. She stares at me wistfully for a few moments then replies, "Naru? What… What are you doing here?" I sigh. "I came for you because you were left in the freaking middle of nowhere. That's why," I state. She just continues to look at me sleepily.

She goes unconscious again as I pull onto a real rode. After a few minutes I pull into a hospital. I park and run to her side of the car. Opening the door I have to catch her from falling out because all of her weight were against the door. I cradle her in my arms as I shut and lock the van. I jog into the lobby. Everyone turns from what they are doing to the big bundle I'm carrying. Nurses quickly come to her aid. They push out a long bed from the hallway. "Sir please set her down very carefully," one nurse says. I do as she says. They quickly leave me alone in the lobby.

A nurse walks up to me and hands me a clip board. "Sir we will do all we can to help her. For now if you could sit down and fill these out that would help wonderfully," the young nurse says with an understanding smile. I nod and find a seat. Some people are still looking at me as I'm filling out the forms. After I'm done I call Lin telling him what happened after hanging up I am left to actually think.

 _'What even happened? I didn't fully see the wound on her head but from the amount of blood… It was pretty bad,"_ I think as I pick dried blood off of my clothes. I will _kill_ that boy. He will pay for doing this. ' _She better be ok… She will seriously need to make extra tea for this,'_ I continue to think.

After a half an hour a nurse appears with a bandaged headed Mai walking behind her. I stand and walk to them. Mai sheepishly looks at me from behind the nurse. The nurse gives me a smile and says, "She had a laceration that went from the back to the side of her head, which we had to put 16 stitches into. She also has a small concussion but she is fine for right now because of the heavy medicine. She should not be alone for the next few days. She will be in lots of pain tomorrow. The doctor also wrote her a prescription, which you can pick up at the front desk." She points to the front desk then turns to Mai and says, "Now young lady remember what we talked about." Mai nods while giving a small smile. The nurse smiles and gives a bow. She leaves the two of us standing in the lobby.

Mai slowly looks up from her shoes to meet my eyes. Her blushing face gives an embarrassed smile. I can't do it. I can't hold back. I walk towards her. Her eyes grow wide as she realizes what's happening. I fold her around in my arms. I give her a strong hug. _'I almost lost her tonight… Again…'_ After a few moments she gently wraps her arms around me, getting over the shock. After a few moments I back out of the hug and walk up to the front desk without a word.

After getting the prescription we walk towards the car. After getting in and getting on the road she finally speaks, "Um… Thanks Naru. For everything." I nod and drive steadily towards Shibuya. "Are you going to tell me why I had to drive you to the hospital tonight?" I say with a cold tone. She turns from the window and looks at me with guilt. "I um… there was a dog… It scared me and when I turned to go the other way, towards the path, I tripped. My head must have caught on a stick," she says sheepishly. I breathe out an 'idiot' and keep driving.

After 40 minutes of complete silence we pull up to her apartment. I park and turn off the car. She looks at me sheepishly and says, "Um… Thanks again… I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" She starts to get out of the car when I grab her arm. Her face turns beat red. "You think I'm just going to let you be alone when the doctor said you need to be watched?" I ask with a cold voice. She looks at me, warily. "Well um… Ok… then come on," she says taking her arm from me a while trying to hide her blushing face.

We walk up a flight of stair to come to a long hall way. We walk down past a few doors when Mai stops at a door with a 5 metal number on it. She takes out a set of keys and unlocks the door. As she opens the door a voice comes from a few doors down, "Mai-chan! How was the date? Oh, I'm sorry! You must be the lucky young man!" An old woman walks towards us with a warm smile. Mai leaves the door open and hugs the woman. "It was just fine Ms. Mawata. I just fell and needed some stiches. Other than that everything was fine," Mai explains avoiding telling the whole story. Ms. Mawata gasps as she then realizes all the bandages. "Oh Mai dear! How awful! Are you ok?" she says with worry lacing her voice. Mai just smiles and nods. "Well AnYwaYs, I'll make sure I make you a delicious egg rolls to help you feel better! Well goodnight!" Ms. Mawata says while she heads down the stairs to the street with a wave.

After she was out of sight Mai slumps against the wall, breathing hard. "Mai, let's get inside," I say while opening the door. I gently pick her up bridal stile. _'She's so light…'_ I think as I walk into the apartment.

The apartment is small but cozy. There is a small plant that's by the door where shoes are left. I walk into the living room that hosts a couch, a coffee table, and a stand that holds the T.V.. I deposit Mai on the couch. I walk to the small kitchen. In the kitchen I search for a tea kettle. _'She so owes me for doing all of this. I'll make sure that idiot pays with a lot of tea,'_ I think as I place the kettle that is now full of water on the stove.

I hear a groan comes from the living room along with some movement. I look over from the bar that connects the living room to the kitchen and see an ill looking Mai stand and start walking towards the bar. She sits on a stool while looking at me. "You? Making tea for me? Oh how the tables have turned," she says with a weak smile. "I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't been clumsy and tripped," I remark. She sighs and replies, "It's not my fault I was left in the middle of nowhere where a strange dog was located." I pour the tea into a cup that I found in the cabinet moments before. I hand her the tea while saying, "Actually it is. You said yes to him." She glares up at me, "Actually, it's not. How was I supposed to know? Suddenly accepting a date means I'm going to be dumped in the middle of the woods? Ya, cause that's how it works. Thanks for the tea." She snatches the tea from the bar.

She walks into the living room. She walks up to a door and opens it, then disappears into it. After a few moments she walks out with blankets and a pillow, her tea gone. She puts them on the couch and walks back towards me. "If you must stay, you can stay on the couch," she says with a light blush on her delicate face. I nod with a smirk.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a photo frame. I turn and walk up to the photo which is seated next to the T.V.. A young woman with long black hair is holding a very young version of Mai. In the photo, Mai is around age 4. The woman, presumably Mai's mother is smiling down at the young girl who is asleep in her arms. Mai looks nothing like her, maybe it isn't her mother after all. "That's my mother. You might be wondering why I have nothing in common with her. You see, I was actually adopted," Mai says while standing next to me admiring the photo. I turn to her, letting a little shock etch on my face.

Mai smiles and continues, "I was found abandoned. An elderly man found me in an alley way… In a dumpster actually." Now this surprises me. ' _In a dumpster? Mai?_ _Who could honestly be that cruel?,'_ for the first time in a long time I let those thoughts dance across my face. Mai looks at me, surprised. "Well… they missed out. You're not that bad at making tea," I say with no emotion, trying to cover up my display of emotion. Mai growls at me then walks back to her room. She shuts the door behind her.

I go and walk to a book case that is settled near the kitchen. I grab a book about the Greek artists, which I'm surprised she even has, and settle into the couch. After I'm about a few pages in Mai door swing open and out walks Mai. I don't even glance up as she throws something on the coffee table and walks towards the kitchen. I look up to see a leather wallet on the table. The wallet is a deep brown and looks masculine. I reach and grab it off the table. I shut the book and grab the wallet to investigate. Inside is a lot of credit cards and a photo I.D.. _Mitsuri Kaneki_. I raise an eyebrow. _'She took his wallet?'_ I think as Mai comes out of the kitchen with fresh tea. She sets the tea down on the coffee table and snatches the wallet from my hands.

She looks from me to the wallet. She groans and answers my lifted eyebrows question, "Yes, I took his wallet. You forget that I was once a girl with a sick mother who had many medical bills. I'm not proud of it and I don't do it anymore. But I will say that at one time I was once Tokyo's best pit pocket." She flops down on the couch with the wallet in her hand. She throws it on the table and continues, "It's just a little revenge. I'll make sure to give it back. He was almost on E so he probably broke down somewhere. He probably was very mad once he realized what happened." She smirks and sips her tea. _'Remind me not to piss her off too much… But like she could do anything to me,'_ I think as I sip my tea.

I go back to reading my book as she turns on the T.V.. I hear the news talking about the weather between paragraphs. After drying my cup of tea I look up from my book. I turn to Mai and say, "Mai." She turns her head to me, apparently just realizing how close we are on the couch. Her face blushes a tint of pink as she replies with a, "Ya?" I stare at her. "Tea," I state. Her eyes glare back at me. "Cmon, I'm the one with the injury here. Plus this is my place!" her words betray her as she stands and walks toward the kitchen.

I turn back to the book with a smirk. _'She is just so gullible,'_ I think as I hear a pot being filled. A crash resides in the kitchen making my head snap that direction. Mai isn't there. I stand and swiftly walk behind the bar to see an unconscious Mai laying on the floor. I quickly go to her and check her head to see if she hit it. All clear. I scoop her up and walk towards her bedroom.

I open the door and flick on the light. Her bedroom surprises me. Unlike pink and fluffy stuff that I imagined her room, paintings were strewn all over. Paintings litter the floor, possibly for drying. Three easels are placed against the wall. They each hold a unique painting. I stand there, admiring them. One is of a Greek statue. The Greek woman plays an instrument. The other painting is a recreation of the Vincent van Gogh. The twists and turns of the painting mirrors the original perfectly. Then the final one, the most beautiful. The painting is of dark, yet beautiful forest. What was the poem mother used to read? Something about 'Dark and deep, but I have promises to keep.' I ketch myself from staring. I don't often admire art. I strictly believe in science. It's just that… Never mind.

I lay Mai down on the bed and cover her with a blanket. I have to keep myself from staring. But it's hard. There is just _something_ about Mai sleeping. She gets angry, happy, and sad. All in a matter of seconds. But this Mai, is just Mai. She isn't yelling and getting angry at me. Just peaceful.

I walk out of the room and flick off the light. In the living room the T.V. is still on talking about the new highway being built. I flick it off and lay on the couch. After a few long minutes I pass into a sleep which nightmares wait.

 **Naru's Dream**

 _I'm running. I have to get somewhere. If I don't get there in time she'll die! I pump my legs faster, running towards a bridge. The rain beats down on me as I run. I can see the bridge just ahead! The river is now almost overflowing. It rushes underneath the bridge in chaos. Thunder is heard in the distance when I reach the bridge._

 _There she is! Standing on top of the railing, holding on to nothing. I walk slowly towards her while calling out her name. She turns to me with glazed eyes. Her short brown hair whips around violently in the wind. She reaches out her hand. I walk towards her, just a few more steps then I'm there. She breathes out a, "Naru… Help…. Me..." She then leans back, falling off the big. I run and try to ketch her, but she is already gone. I scream for her._

 _All fades to black._

 **Mai (pov)**

I wake to the sound of a voice strangling out my name. I groggily sit up, surprisingly in my own bed. I once again hear the voice, it sounds as if it's in pain. I stand and quickly walk out my door to see a surprising sight. There Naru is, lying on the couch tossing and turning. Sweat beads his forehead. I walk towards him and kneel down next to the couch. I reach out and place my hand on his arm. He suddenly jerks up at the contact. He sits up quickly, wide awake. His eyes meet my frightened ones. He quickly composes himself and stands.

He walks away from me, towards the door. He opens the door and takes a step out. He turns, half facing me and says, "I'll be back." He shuts the door a little more forcefully than needed. "What just happened," I wonder to myself. I stand and go to the door. I lock it and walk to the kitchen. After making tea I contemplate what just happened. _'That must have been one bad nightmare… What could it have been about? Gene maybe?'_ I think as I sip on my cup. _'Well, it's not like I'm going to bed anytime soon… So I could finish that one painting…'_ I think as I walk towards my room.

I just open the door to my room when a knock on the front door stops me. I look at the clock, 5:12 A.M.. It must be Naru. I set my tea down on the bar while walking towards the door. I unlock the door and open it while saying, "Well that was qui…" The words died in my throat when I realized it wasn't Naru. But Kaneki. I quickly try to shut the door but he beats me to it. He pushes open the door forcefully, making me land on my butt. He looms over me when he speaks, "Where's my wallet you dirty orphan." I stay quiet, not even breathing. Not because I'm scare, but because of the fact that I don't know how to answer. He then barges past me into my living room. "Hey! This is my place! Get out!" I yell while standing up and walking right behind him. He stops and scans the living room. His eyes stop when he sees the leather wallet on the coffee table. He walks and snatches it from the table.

He slowly turns toward me very slowly. "You know… People don't know that I'm a very violent guy," he says in a low voice. I stand my ground and retort back, "If you're so violent, why did you leave me in the middle of the woods? Like a coward just looking for fun. Surely you had to realize that a dirty orphan like me also has tricks up her sleeve." Maybe I just took it a tiny bit too far. He stalks toward me. I slowly take a few steps back. I back up until my back hits the bar. I stand still as he continues to get closer. _'What do I do…'_

He slowly lifts his hand. He swipes down and catches my face, forcing me to the ground. The slap makes my head explodes in pain. He had hit the side that the stitches wear on. I start to get sick as the concussion doesn't make the blow anyless easier. The whole time we were on the date he was giving off a fake vibe. "I was bet 100 bucks for that date-ditch you know? Never even knew you were a dirty thief that would lead to this kind of entertainment," he says as he kicks me straight in the gut. My breathe is knocked out of me as I collapse on the floor. My head is still spinning from the slap. He raises his foot, as if to kick my head. His foot comes down. I don't feel anything. I look to see Kaneki at least 10 feet from me, on the ground.

What just happened? I hear someone call my name and footsteps running towards me. I feel a hand on my back and another on my stomach, lifting me up. I feel warm arms around me and a sight of black. _'Naru..'_ is the last thing I think before I drift into unconsciousness.

 **Naru when he just left (pov)**

I close the door behind me with force. ' _Did she have to look at me like that? Did I say something in my sleep to make her afraid of me somehow?_ ' I think as I walk down the stairs. I get into the van. I drive to my apartment while thinking back to the dream, _'What was that? I don't have visions. So I don't think it was anything psychic. That's good.'_

I pull up to my apartment complex. I hop out of the van and truck up the stairs. I come to my door. After getting in I walk swiftly to my bedroom. I grab a couple spares of black clothes, shoving them into a bag. I go to the bathroom and grab necessities. After I double check I head back out of my apartment.

I put my stuff in the passenger seat as I climb into the van. I start up the engine and pull out of the parking lot. I drive back to Mai's place. _'She is going to be angry most likely. She will probably question me about the dream,'_ I think as I pull up to the apartment complex. I notice a truck, that wasn't there before, in the parking spot that I was previously were in. I park and start to hike up the stairs. Once I'm on Mai's level I start to walk down the hall when I notice something. Her door is open. I rush to the open door and push it open all the way, running in. I stop as I see _him_ behind the bar. What is he…? I hear a squeak. Mai. Then it clicks. She's on the ground in front of him.

I start to go towards them, him not noticing my presence. I see him lift up his foot. He is aiming for something right in front of him. Aiming for Mai. I won't get there in time! I slam him away from her with a brutal force of PK. He lands at least ten feet away right next to the coffee table. I run to Mai who is lying on the floor. I bend down and gather her in my arms. Her eyelids are slightly open. I hold her head up with one arm while the other is around her waist. "Mai!" I say strongly, with worry lacing my voice. Her eyes look up to mine for a split second, then roll back into her head.

I look from her to Kaneki, my eyes blazed with anger. He is still surprised by being suddenly thrown. He then looks at me, realizing that he was so screwed. He immediately started running for the door, but it was slammed in his face. He turned. I stand in the hallway a good distance from him with Mai in my arms. He turns back to the door and tries to pry it open. I take a step towards him. Sparks fly in the air as he still struggles with the door. I pin him to the door with my PK. I stand in front of him now. My blazing eyes meet his while I say, "You ever come near her again. I swear, I will _end_ you. Also, if you ever speak of this, I will not hesitate to find you." He nods frantically. He drops to the floor. He scrambles out the door, slamming it behind him.

My attention turns to the unconscious brunette in my arms. I walk over to the couch and place her down gently. I check her over for any signs of a hit. Her face on the side of the stiches glows bright red, it's obviously going to bruise. My anger fumes looking at the cheek. He dare touch her like this?! I tear my face away from hers, trying to subside my anger. Why was I not here for her? _'Control, control, control,'_ I repeat inside my head trying not to let my powers act because of my anger. I continue to search her over. I lift up her shirt slightly to see her stomach. A huge red mark covers half of her stomach. He _kicked_ her? I stare at the red mark while planning revenge when I hear Mai's voice, "Naru?"

I look up to see a conscious Mai. She looks around the room until her eyes land on me. "What happened…?" she asks. She tries to sit up but she quickly lies back down, clutching her head. "Idiot, don't try to move," I say sternly. She turns on her side facing away from me. "Thanks… For saving me again…" she says obviously blushing. Visions of my nightmare came back. I didn't save her then.

I start to move before I even realize what's happening. I wrap my arms underneath her, picking her up bridal style. She tenses and squeaks as I walk toward her bedroom. I open the door and walk in, kicking it closed behind me. I place her on the bed with me following. My shoes were lost on the floor as I lay on the bed. "Naru… What are you…," Mai starts. "Shut up idiot. I used too much PK trying to get him lost," I say with my eyes closed letting the exhaustion take over me. "Naru! You could have ended up hurt! Or even worse!" she states with a worried voice. _'Always thinking about others..,'_ I think as my arms tighten around her. She tenses, realizing my arms are still around her.

She doesn't move for a bit, probably wondering what to do. Then she breaks the silence, "You." I crack open an eye and say, "Mai, even an idiot knows to use complete sentences." I could slightly see how red her face was. "Oh shut up! I'm trying to say something important here," she says with a flustered voice. I raise an eyebrow. She then looks at me straight in the eye, "It's you Naru. It always has been. I've always loved you. Not Gene." She looks away from me, waiting rejection. _'She's serious…'_ I think as I stare at her blushing face.

Instead of rejection, I pull her in closer. She tenses up at the sudden motion. "Of course you do idiot. Who couldn't love someone as handsome as me," I say. She huffs and relaxes in my embrace. We both stay silent. _'Do I dare try…'_ I think. Then I realize, I'm Oliver Davis. A genius and a narcissists. Of course I do it. I run through the scenario and try to calculate what to do. After a moment I gently release her enough for her head to be right in front of mine. I lean in, grasping her soft lips with mine. I feel her gasp at the sudden kiss. _'Just what I calculated,'_ I think as I use her gasp as an advantage to deepen the kiss. After a few moments I back away from her. She's frozen. She just stares at me with her mouth agape. "If you don't close your mouth you might ketch flies," I state in my usual cold tone. She just lets the comment blow off, still trying to wrap her mind around what just happened.

After a few long seconds she slowly closes her mouth. A blush then spreads across her face. She then starts to stumble over her words, "I… You…Wait… What… You…" She stops. She looks at my lips then back to my eyes. Before I can process it her arms are around my neck and her lips are on mine. I lean into the kiss also. All the pent up feelings were being released through the passionate kiss. Who knew a make-out session with Mai would be so great.

When we separate for air I smirk. She ketches it and her face quickly turns beat red. "S-Shut up," she stutters. I close my eyes, letting exhaustion take over. I keep my hold on Mai knowing she's safe. Not in a river, not in the woods, and definitely not with that guy. I feel her relax in my arms and her breathing slowly becomes steady. I also slowly start to drift off to sleep. No dreams await me. No dreams will terrorize me tonight, for the source of them is in my arms being protected.

 **MORNING Mai (pov)**

I feel warm and safe. The warmth surrounds my body, protecting me. I slowly open my eyes to see nothing. It was pitch black. I slowly back out of the blackness to see it was really clothe. I look up at the face who was the owner of the said clothe. Memories rush into my mind. _'Oh. My. Gosh.'_ I think as I stare up at his sleeping face. _'He also… has feelings for me?'_ I continue think as I realize its morning. I look around to the room to see it has to be afternoon.

I slowly wiggle out of Naru's arms. I leave his wonderful embrace and place my feet on the floor. I stand and walk to the bathroom. Once I get inside I ketch my reflection in the mirror. I look like a mess. My hair is all bed head and a big bruise graces my cheek. I lift up my shirt to reveal an even bigger bruise that covers half my stomach. _'I didn't think he kicked me that hard,'_ I think as I look at it. I pull down my shirt and start to brush my teeth. After I brush my hair and wash my face I walk out of the bathroom to still see a sleeping Naru. My face turns bright red at the scene. ' _We slept together in the same bed last night. OH MY GOSH,'_ I start to mentally freak out. I quickly run out of the room into the kitchen.

Once I enter the kitchen I pour myself some cereal. After I sit down at the bar I look up to the clock to see it is 4:15 p.m. _'Wow… So late already…'_ I think as I finish my food. I walk over and put my dish in the sink. Suddenly nausea sweeps over me. I quickly grab the counter for support. I stay there for a few seconds. After thinking that it's gone I turn, a little too quick. I stumble and try to grab something but to no avail. I start to fall and brace for impact, but it never came.

Strong hands lift me up bridal style. I look into the face of my rescuer. Naru. I blush at the sudden contact but it quickly fades away when more nausea comes over me. I hear a, "Idiot." I feel him walk back to the bedroom. The bed is comfortable underneath my body. Then once again I feel warm, comforting arms embrace me. I cuddle up to the source and start to drift. I wonder what will become of Naru and I in the future. But all thoughts are lost as I drift into a comfortable sleep. Glad that I have the man I love embracing me as I sleep. _'Lovely, dark, and deep. But I promises to keep and many miles to go before I sleep.'_

 **YAYAYAYA I'm finally finished! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I make more one-shots based off this one? Please tell! Thank you for reading!**

 **~Sheeta-chan**


End file.
